1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus which control an imaging-related operation on a transparent display and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses recently released mostly include a touch screen for convenience of a user. The imaging apparatuses support several modes to take an optimum picture under various environments.
In general, the imaging apparatuses display a live-view image on a touch screen. The user controls an imaging-related operation by setting a focus region through a touch on a screen or applying an imaging signal while checking a displayed live-view image.
The image apparatuses are generally implemented to display various imaging-related menus on a screen, and to perform a function corresponding to a selected imaging-related menu when the user selects the imaging-related menu.
However, as functions of the imaging apparatuses are increasingly diversified, and sizes thereof are reduced, inconvenience in a user's operation through the screen may be caused.
Therefore, there is a need for an interaction method of simply operating a function of an imaging apparatus with more convenience.